


On a random Thursday

by Thatweird_fangirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jamy, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweird_fangirl/pseuds/Thatweird_fangirl
Summary: On a random Thursday Amy's life is changed forever.Inspired by the song Moral of the story by Ashe.Brief mentions of domestic abuse.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Original Male Character(s), Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	On a random Thursday

Amy Santiago could honestly say she was not expecting her life to change so dramatically on a random Thursday in April. She was at her computer, working on the paperwork for her latest case, Jacob Peralta was throwing crumbs onto her desk to get a reaction out of her. Rosa was staring angrily at her computer, Terry was in the Captain's office and Charles was going on about some grose food things. So far her day had been normal and then at 2:44pm her mother came storming off of the elevator and Amy had to do a double take as she saw her mother storming to her.

“Amelia is there a reason you are avoiding my calls?” Camilla Santiago sound, standing near Amy's desk, arms crossed and not caring who was listening in. Amy's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, obviously still in shock. She could feel the eyes of her colleagues on her, she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. “Any day now Amelia.”

“Mama, what are you doing here?!” She had finally snapped out of her shocked state and stood up to be in front of her mom.

“I’ve come to see why my only daughter is ignoring her mother's calls in regards to her own engagement party” Camilla Santiago was a hard woman to avoid and now Amy was learning now more than ever this truth, her heart falling out of her chest, the room closing in on her as her mother blurted what she has yet to tell her colleagues. Her mouth slammed shut and her eyes widened.

“Amy your engaged?” It was Charles to speak up, his hands covering his mouth in shock as his eyes went from Jake to her. She saw Jake tense, his eyes becoming dim and his lips drawn into a tight line.

“Ahh I see, you haven’t even told your colleagues” Her mom whispered. Camilla straightened her shoulders before turning to her daughters work colleagues, “You are all welcome to come, it is this evening at 7:00pm, at the Cloaks Dagger.” Then she turned around and left her daughter there, breath stuck in her throat as her mother sent a wrecking ball through her life. She could feel her colleagues' eyes on her.

“Amyyyy you just became so much less boring, a secret engagement” Gina spoke from behind her. She was still frozen in her spot where her mother left her, the eyes of her colleagues still on her. She couldn’t breathe, she needed air. With that thought in mind she walked towards the elevator, still lost in her thoughts and she just kept walking, no phone and no destination in mind.

“That was weird.” Rosa said and they all agreed. “I’m going tonight who else?” Everyone nodded their heads to agree, immensely curious about their colleagues secret engagement.

Amy walked up to her door at 5:00pm and knocked. She had left her keys at the precinct where she went on a 2 hour walk inorder to process what had happened. Luke yanked the door open and dragged her inside by the arm.

Luke Merryfield, her husband to be, was a 6”4 business man who made a nice wage but not a nice fiance.

He shoved her into the living room and she stumbled. “Where's your keys?” His voice was deep and gravely, like how it always is when she gets home.

“I left them at the precinct.” She slowly started to walk to her bedroom, he followed at her heels.

“Why was you that stupid?” He slammed his hand against the wall as he followed behind her.

“I just wasn’t thinking” She mumbled and he grabbed her hair pulling her to the floor where she screamed in pain.

The bar was full, everybody had a drink in their hands and they were all waiting eagerly for the bride to be to turn up. It was decently sized with an open mic for people to sing. The people from the precinct had separated themselves from the much more intimidating Santiago family which seemed to have 50 people alone in this room.

On this random Thursday in the middle of April, Amy walked through the door of the Cloak Dagger in grey sweatpants, an oversized white button up shirt, her hair matted and thrown up into a messy bun and the life drained from her eyes. The moment she walked through the door the energetic buzzing in the room stopped and everyone turned to stare at the woman who walked through the door. She looked like Amy Santiago, she did not look like the Amy they all knew and loved. This woman was a shell.

Camilla wrapped her into a tight hug and Jake could see her eyes staring off into the corner of the room. “Amelia are you okay?” Her mother asked and there was no response.

That's when Luke Merryfield walked through the door, clearly out of breath and walked over to Camilla where she was holding Amy.

“Amy Sweetheart are you okay?” He asked.

Amy knew she should probably say something but she didn’t have it in her. Luke had torn her down, took everything she was and crushed it underneath his large bear like hands. He was the destroyer of Amy Santiago. She stayed there, in her mother's embrace, until her mother started to pull away. Her brother was there by their moms side, looking at her.

“Amy have you taken anything?” He asked, he was a surgeon, her mother was so proud of him. She shook her head no. “Are you hurt?” Amy turned to look at him with her empty eyes. “Was you attacked.” When Amy didn't say anything, it was like all the air got sucked out of the room. She just wanted to break free and tell someone, yell for help, that she was drowning under everything that was Luke Merryfield.

She turned to look at her mother, who was trying to hold back tears, always trying to be brave no matter the situation.

“Mama” She whispered, her voice cracking over the small word.

“Yes mimi” Her mother ran her hand over her cheek.

“Do you remember when I was a child and when I couldn’t say how I was feeling you would always tell me to sing a song that would say how I was feeling.” Her mother nodded at this, “I don’t know how to say what happened.” She felt Luke Merryfield tense where he was stood behind her, she had become so intensely aware of everything that was hi.

Amy turned and walked over to the stage, she felt everyone's eyes on her, she had taken some wipes from her mother's bag on her way to the stage where she selected a song to play through the speakers. She closed her eyes and waited for the song to start playing. She felt the eyes of her entire family on her, her friends from the precinct staring intently, their cops instincts going crazy, knowing something wasn't right.

The soft notes of a piano started playing as Amy took a slow deep breath.

So I never really knew you  
God I really tried to  
Blindsided, addicted  
Thought we could really do this  
But really I was foolish  
Hindsight, it's obvious

She could see Luke standing in the corner, arms crossed, his body language shouted dominance.

Surely she wasn’t breaking up with him on stage in front of her entire family Jake thought, staring at his partner.

Talking with my lawyer  
She said, "Where’d you find this guy?"  
I said, "Young people fall in love  
With the wrong people sometimes"

Amy felt herself starting to relax and opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She caught Jakes eyes and she felt attached to him, she slowly nudged her sweatpants down, revealing tight, black booty shorts. But what really caught everyone's attention was the number of bruises that were on her legs. There were harsh bruises everywhere, some large and some small. She had more bruises than leg without bruises. The cops in the room knew what this meant, they turned to look at where Luke was stood, only to see he had gone. They turned their attention back to the stage.

Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
You can think that you’re in love  
When you're really just in pain  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
In the end, it's better for me  
That's the moral of the story, babe

Jake could see the pain in her eyes, he looked over to her mother to see her hand over her mouth, all of her brothers had hands balled into fists at their sides.

It's funny how a memory  
Turns into a bad dream  
When running wild turns volatile  
Remember how we painted our house  
Just like my grandparents did  
So romantic but we fought the whole time  
Should've seen the signs, yeah

Slowly, one by one Amy began to undo the buttons on the oversized white shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath. He clenched his jaw, rage at Luke Merryfield for what he had done to her.

Talking with my mother  
She said, "Where’d you find this guy?"  
Said, "Some people fall in love  
With the wrong people sometimes"

With this she let the shirt drop to the floor, only to reveal a large purple bruise over her ribs, a smaller one on her left hip. There were old black and yellow bruises all over her midsection. There were bruises and scratches up her arm. She was still staring at him as she sang. He heard her mother let out a small sob.

Some mistakes get made  
That’s alright, that's okay  
You can think that you’re in love  
When you're really just in pain  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
In the end, it’s better for me  
That's the moral of the story, babe

Amy let the tears fall to her sides, her hands coming up in the air beside her as she was finally letting it all out.

They say it's better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all  
That could be a load of shit  
But I just need to tell you all

She took the wipes and bought them to her face, wiping at her eyes and lips only to reveal more bruises. He felt his breath stutter out of him, because he stares at her face everyday. He felt Rosa storm out, knowing she was going after Luke.

Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
You can think that you're in love  
When you're really just engaged  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
In the end, it's better for me  
That's the moral of the story  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
You can think that you're in love  
When you're really just in pain  
Some mistakes get made  
That's alright, that's okay  
In the end, it's better for me  
That's the moral of the story, babe

At the end of the song, there was just Amy Santiago standing in front of all the important people in her life, silent tears falling down her face. Jake stepped forward and it was like something broke because Amy Santiago was crashing down into his arms sobbing into his next as he held her tightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was engaged but I didn’t want to marry him and I could escape it at work but I didn’t want to Jake you have to know that I didn’t want to I didn’t want to.” She said in one quick breath before she sobbed again.

“I know Ames I know.” He said whilst he wiped a single tear from her eyes before he pulled her back into him in a bone crushing hug.

-*-  
It was over a year later, on a random Thursday in October, that the world changed so completely that Jacob Peralta was on one knee in front of her, and she said yes.

Luke Merryfield was sentenced to 5 years.

Amy Santiago was happily married a year after Jake proposed and on a random Thursday in April, she calls her mom to say thank you for turning her life upside down that day.


End file.
